Stay
by etFated
Summary: Oneshot!  Songfic!  This is my first.  Please read and review.  I would appreciate it greatly.  Not good with the summary part.


* * *

Stay

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on thewall And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call It's just another call from home And you'll get it and be gone And I'll be crying_

"Yes Sam. I'm just about to finish up. I'll see you at home," he said with annoyance. She sat there holding the tears in. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of him.

_And I'll be begging you, baby __Beg you not to leave But I'll be left here waiting With my Heart on my sleeve Oh, for the next time we'll be here Seems like a million years And I think I'm dying_

He took the blanket off from them and stood up. She knew he wasn't going to say anything. It was up to her. "Do you have to go?" She could hear him sigh. She promised she wouldn't cry. He started to head towards the door. "Wait!" He stopped where he was at. She stood and walked over to him. "Please Steven...don't go." He slowly turned around and held her face in his hands.

Looking directly into her eyes he spoke, "I have to Jacks. Whether we like it or not she is still my wife." Jackie closed her eyes.

_What do I have to do to make you see __She can't love you like me?_

"I love you, Steven." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

_Why don't you stay __I'm down on my knees I'm so tired of being lonely Don't I give you what you need When she calls you to go There is one thing you should know We don't have to live this way Baby, why don't you stay_

"Why can't you see that? Am I not enough for you? You need both of us to make you happy?" Hyde lowered his head.

_You keep telling me, baby There will come a time When you will leave her arms And forever be in mine But I don't think that's the truth And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting It's too much pain to have to bare To love a man you have to share_

"No that's not it at all. You have it all wrong." Jackie pulled out of his grasp.

"You tell me over and over you will divorce her and be mine and mine alone. Nothing has happened to prove that to me. I am tired of waiting and I'm tired of sharing."

_Why don't you stay I'm down on my knees I'm so tired of being lonely Don't I give you what you need When she calls you to go There is one thing you should know We don't have to live this way Baby, why don't you stay_

Hyde's phone rang again. Jackie rolled her eyes as Hyde fished it out of his jacket. "Hello? I leaving Grooves now."

_I can't take it any longer But my will is getting stronger And I think I know just what I have to do I know just what I have to do I can't waste another minute After all that I've put in it I've given you my best Why does she get the best of you So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

Just as Hyde hung up his phone Jackie whispered to herself, "I know what I have to do."

"What was that?" Jackie was startled by Hyde.

"Oh...I was just thinking." Hyde didn't have time for this he need to get home fast before Sam called again. He walked over to Jackie and placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked towards the door and was just about to leave when Jackie spoke up, "Don't come back."

Hyde stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Jackie. "What?"

_Why don't you stay I'm up off my knees I'm so tired of being lonely You can't give me what I need When she begs you not to go There is one thing you should know I don't have to live this way_

"You heard me. I'm done. I finally realize you are never going to be mine. You will never leave her." Hyde was shocked.

"Jacks...you don't mean it." He closed the door and walked towards her. He tried to touch her, but she pulled away. "Jackie?"

"I want just you, but you can't give me that."

"Please don't do this. I love you, Jackie."

"I will always love you Steven, but I won't share you anymore." Hyde knew he wasn't going to get through to her. He silently said 'goodbye' then walked out the door.

_Baby, why don't you stay_

* * *

**A/N: Please review...the little button to push is right below. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
